The Muggle Toy
by Avery-Sports-Chick-21
Summary: When Hermione returns to Hogwarts following the Final Battle, she spends more and more time with a certain Professor until one day, he interrupts her in the bath. Slightly non-cannon. Mature readers only!


**AN: Hi all! This is my first lemon, so any comments, criticism, etc. is appreciated!**

 **JK Rowling owns everything**

After the war, most 7th years didn't return to Hogwarts. But Hermione was not your average 7th year. Harry and Ron had forgone returning in favor of starting their careers sooner. Harry had started Auror training, and Ron was off trying out for the Chudley Cannons, his dream come true. Hermione hadn't decided what her future path would be, and so she had returned to finish her N.E.W.T.s. There had been a lingering feeling of unfinished business for Herminone, and she thought finishing her schooling might help abate this feeling.

The year went by quickly as she threw herself into her studies. She was never much good at making new friends, and thus, spent most of her days alone in the library.

The teaching staff that year had been extremely accommodating to all the students as the horrors seen the year before still echoed in everyone's dreams. A club formed to help put the school back together after the destruction of the final battle, and to encourage students to join, Professor Flitwick offered extra credit. Detentions were served by completing the most grueling repairs.

Hermione ended up leading many of the crews in charge of different areas of the castle, but since she was still technically a student, she was partnered with a professor. The professor in question was none other than Severus Snape. After he was bitten in the Shrieking Shack and Harry had left with his memories, Hermione shoved a bezoar down his throat, followed by many potions, and then sucked out as much venom from the wound as she could, before hand-stitching it closed.

Miraculously, Severus had survived, though he was bitter about being indebted to a student, especially one as insufferable as Miss Granger. The pair was able to create an amicable work space. Through the yearlong repairs, they found themselves engaging heatedly in debates regarding various books regarding potions, arithmancy, charms, and sometimes even herbology. Eventually these debates lost some of the more biting rebuttals, and took on a more lighthearted tone. Soon a sort of friendship was formed, with a bit of admiration on Hermione's end.

Now, Hermione, being technically in her eighth year, did not fit in any of the other bedrooms. Thus she stayed in a guest room that was conveniently connected to the staff bathroom.

Ginny had decided to return as well, and sometimes Hermione would join her for a game of wizard's chess, or a few chocolate frogs by the fire. Ginny would gossip about her relationship with Harry, and though Hermione was no bumbling virgin, she did not want to hear any details of her best friends' sex life. Ginny was not deterred, and sometimes the conversation would carry over to other times of the day, as even Hermione could admit: sex is fun to talk about.

One day during breakfast, a few weeks before exam time, Ginny ran up to Hermine, almost colliding with the table in her haste.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, her eyes big and twinkling with mirth, "come with me, I need to show you something!"

Hermione shook her head, "Ginny I have too much studying to do, and I really need to go to the library after breakfast."

Ginny cut her off, grabbing her arm and hoisting her up from the bench, "this cannot wait. I promise it will be worth it."

Hermione looked at her watch and sighed, allowing herself to be pulled behind the red head. Looks like she'll be a bit behind schedule today.

The girls arrived at Gryffindor tower, hiding behind the curtains in Ginny's bed. Ginny cast a muffliato and reached under her pillow. She pulled out a blue object and held it in front of Hermione's nose.

Hermione looked at it, confused, then up into the hazel eyes of the other witch, "Ginny, why does it look like you're holding a blue dong?"

Ginny giggled, "Because I am!" she exclaimed proudly. "Harry sent it to as a joke, but also since we're apart so much. It's a muggle invention!"

Hermione shook her head, "yes Ginny, I know it's a muggle invention, I'm sure I've seen one before."

"Good!" Ginny pulled a box from under her bed, "because I'm giving you your very own! You are too stressed with exams. All you do is read and study, you don't sleep and you barely eat. Not to mention that you haven't had a good lay in well ever."

Hermione felt herself blush, "Ginny, I've had a, well, decent lay before. I just am too busy to be chasing boys around, and all the one's here can't hold a decent intellectual conversation. I've got to focus on exams before I even think about boys."

"Boys, eh?" Ginny smirked, "Does that mean you've been thinking about a _man_ , Hermione?"

Hermione blushed and looked away, "that's nonsense, Gin. This is ridiculous. I can't believe you bought me a dildo for crying out loud!"

Ginny chuckled again, "Oh 'Mione, it's not just any dildo, it vibrates and it's waterproof. Now here, take it before the other girls come back to change."

Hearing voices getting louder, Hermione snatched it out of her hand, growling "I hate you." She stuffed the vibrating dildo into her robes and shoved open the curtains.

"Hey Hermione! Let me know when you use it! I promise it will change your life!"

Hermione ignored her friend as she stomped past the girls coming up the stairs.

Now it wasn't like she was a prude by any means. She had had her share of romps in the sack, and not just with Ron, either. They were fun, but she'd never really enjoyed sex as much as every other girl seemed to. It was so easy for her to be turned off my something, that the idea of starting something with another guy was exhausting. They would have to learn all of the things she liked, and most boys her age were more concerned with getting themselves off, then thinking about her pleasure. She had to admit that it had been a while and she had been craving sex a little more than usual, but she had just pushed the urge to the back of her mind. Interestingly enough, the cravings had gotten stronger the more time she spent with Severus. He wasn't attractive in the traditional sense, but the raw power behind the simple spells he cast, as well as his voice has succeeded in ruining more than a few of Hermione's panties.

When she got back to her room, Hermione shoved the vibrator into her nightstand drawer, effectively putting it out of her mind.

The next few weeks passed in a blur, with Hermione essentially living in the library. Exams finished and suddenly Hermione was at a loss of what to do with her time. She had no need to study all night and day, but had been unable to let go of the lingering stress. She needed to relax. She thought a nice book, glass of butterbeer, and a cozy fire sounded good. But first a relaxing bath.

At this point, the professors were either starting in on their final grades, or resting before they were required to dive into their grading, leaving the Staff bathroom gloriously open.

Hermione grabbed all of her things for the bath, and then thought of the vibrator Ginny had given her. She paused, weighing her options, before rolling her eyes and pulling open the drawer. She turned it over in her hands a few times, before stuffing it in with her towel and robes. It wasn't like she had to use it.

She walked into the prefects' bathroom, and turned on the taps of the large bath. Hermione unrobed, laying everything on the side of the bath within reach. She hummed as she slowly edged into the bath, letting her tense muscles get used to the warm water. She closed her eyes, head drifting back as she thought over the last few months.

What started as team work with Severus slowly, at least on her end, morphed into a growing admiration. From there, Hermine had started watching him more, awed by his knowledge, and the ease he possessed when doing even daily activities. Soon Hermione had begun to notice other things. The richness of his voice, the length and dexterity of those fingers. The quiet strength in his body. Goodness, was Ginny right? Did she fancy the Professor? He was indeed a _man_ not a boy.

Hermione felt the tell-tale tingling in her lower abdomen. She shifted slightly, unconsciously trying to relieve some pressure. Hermione thought of the way Severus' eyes lit up when passionately arguing his point in one of their many discussions. The way his breathing sped up, and the way he tried to loom over her in intimidation. It was during those times when she could smell him. The smell of parchment, toothpaste, and potions ingredients. Thinking of this made the feeling increase, and she felt her heart speed up. Slowly her fingers trailed down her body, her hands brushing her now hard nipples. She let out a quiet sigh of pleasure, tweaking both nipples. Her right hand trailed down further, as her left continued to grope her breast.

Her right hand reached its destination, and she spread her legs. One finger lightly trailed between her legs, barely brushing her lower lips. She sighed again, moving her left hand over to her right breast, squeezing before lightly circling around her nipple. Her right hand moved further between her legs, brushing her clit. She moaned this time as her fingers drifter lower, one partially entering her slit. She rolled her nipple between her fingers, pinching. She pushed one finger into her cunt, moaning again. She added a finger, imagining Severus between her legs. His fingers would be much larger than hers, stretching her. Her thumb brushed her clit, and her left hand moved back to her left breast as her eyes closed, and her mouth opened in a groan. Her right hand moved in and out of her pussy, her thumb pressing her clit every time.

She imagined Severus leaning over her, his breath on her neck. He grabbed her breast, squeezing almost painfully, but only enough to increase her pleasure. Soon her fingers didn't feel like enough to fill her and she stopped. She opened her eyes, looking over at the toy, debating with herself. She huffed and grabbed the toy from the side of the bath. Looking over it, she found the power button, and felt the toy start buzzing. She lowered the vibrator to the top of her chest, slowly running it along the tops of her breasts. She moved it lower, circling her nipples before running it lightly over them.

She let out a light groan, moving it between her legs. Her right hand holding the dildo, and her left back playing with her breasts. She moved the vibrator up and down her slit, pausing over her clit, before slowly entering it into her pussy.

"Oh, yes" she hissed. She turned up the setting moaning louder and took her mind back to her fantasy. She imagined them in one of the abandoned rooms they were fixing. Her bending over, fixing the lower part of the wall when she suddenly felt a hand on her ass. She stood slowly, knowing it was only her and Severus in the room. She would turn around, eyes looking up at him from under her lashes.

His hand would stay on her ass, squeezing the supple flesh and he would groan. "Miss Granger, please refrain from bending over in my classroom. It is inappropriate."

She'd flash him a smirk, "And why is that Sir?" her hand would trail down his chest to the top of his trousers. "I think you may need to give me private instruction or I won't understand"

He groaned again, pulling her pelvis toward his, his thick length pressing into her stomach.

Hermione groaned, pushing the toy harder into her pussy, "yes, Severus, please."

She heard an intake of breath, and spun around, eyes landing on the very man who's just had her bent over a desk in her fantasy.

Severus had never expected to survive the final battle, and so he hadn't made any arrangements for a life after said battle. Minerva had been thrilled when finding out he'd had no other plans for a salary, and after apologizing profusely for not trusting him, had offered him his old job as Potions Professor.

Hogwarts had been a mess when the teachers returned for the school year, but not wanting to delay the schooling of so many young wizards and witches, the staff had put together teams to help fix the magical castle. Of course, with his luck, he had been paired with the swottiest of them all, Hermione Granger.

Luckily, her lack of shadows, namely Potter and Weasley, had exponentially increased Severus' toleration of the girl. That was until he had noticed that this girl was in fact not a girl, but rather a woman. And a rather fit one at that. He'd get glimses of her body beneath the thick robes when they were reconstructing parts of the castle that had been ravaged by fiendfyre. This distruction had resulted in residual heat, exuded by the walls of the rooms. Thus Hermione would remove her robes, now clad in only her button up shirt, tie, skirt, and the required black shoes.

After days of ignoring the pull he had felt, Severus finally admitted that he was attracted to the young woman. And in the months following, he would even start to appreciate her stunning intelligence and quick personality.

And so, with the resulting sexual tension, Severus had been forced to wank in an attempt to rid himself of what he viewed as adolescent desires.

With the completion of the exams, Severus found himself more and more unable to ignore the young woman, and so decided to head to the bathroom for a quick shower, possibly a wank, and then off to bed. When he arrived at the bathroom, the door was unlocked, so he quickly strode in, only to be accosted by a room full of steam, and the most wonderful, and slightly familiar scent. Unsure of what was going on, he quietly stepped further into the bathroom before spotting a head of brown curls.

He froze, trying to decide whether to make his presence known, or to run out as quickly as possible. The idea of this particular witch naked only a few yards in front of him, had his trousers tightening painfully. It was at this time that Hermione moaned loudly, so caught in her fantasy that she hadn't heard the door open, or the subsequent footsteps. Hearing that moan, Severus adjusted himself in his trousers, turning as quietly as possible to remove himself from the room. As he was walking back towards the door, he heard his name said in a breathy tone.

He gasped and turned quickly, meeting Hermione's eyes through the steam.

With the surprise of seeing Severus, Hermione had left the dildo in her pussy, nearly forgetting it except for the constant vibration. She gasped and moaned, unable to stop herself. She tried to adjust, to remove the toy and attempt to talk her way out of the awkwardness, but the fantasy in combination with the toy still deep in her pussy had resulted in her being very close to the edge. The shift in position had the toy hitting her g-spot, and Hermione came with a shout, eyes closed, unknowingly uttering Severus' name.

Seeing Hermione in the throes of passion had made Severus more aroused than ever before. The sound of his name coming from her lips caused something inside him to snap. He disposed of his clothes, and waded into the bath, coming to a stop in from of Hermione.

She opened her eyes, shocked to see Severus unclothed and in front of her, and still feeling the aftershocks of her intense orgasm. Not fully in control her herself, and seeing a naked Severus, Hermione let out a moan, half closed eyes taking in what she could see of the man.

He reached to ward her, cupping her face and pressing his lips against hers. Her arms came around his neck, tangling in his hair.

"Fuck, Hermione." Severus groaned, hands trailing down her back, coming to rest on her ass. He pulled her to him roughly, the impact jostling the dildo still buried insider her.

Hermione moaned, grinding herself against his length. He was larger than she had imagined, roughly the same length, but definitely thicker. The thought of him stretching her made her moan again.

Severus brought one hand up to cup her breast, and moved the other between her legs. There he hit something hard and plastic. He pulled back from her, and pulled the dildo, still vibrating, out of her pussy.

Hermione whined at the loss, and felt Serverus' cock twitch at the sight of the dildo.

"Fuck, witch, were you fucking yourself with this?"

Hermione nodded rubbing her legs together, missing the friction.

"What were you thinking of while you fucked yourself, you dirty little girl"

Hermione reached up to his head, kissing him before whispering in his ear, "I imagined you spanking me and bending me over, fucking me until I couldn't walk straight."

Severus tossed the dildo to the side, and quickly turned her around so she was laying against the edge of the bath. The water was shallow enough that with her bent over the edge, her ass and pussy were out of the water, perfectly on display for him.

He smacked one ass cheek, seeing the flesh redden and bounce, then the other.

Hermione moaned, feeling herself gush down her legs. Severus, seeing that, spanked her again, harder. Hermione wiggled her ass, trying to relieve the tension, looking for some friction.

Severus brushed one finger up the inside of her thigh, pausing before bringing it all the way up to her slit. He swore.

"Baby, you're so fucking wet" he pushed one finger into her pussy and she moaned.

"Please" she begged, pushing her ass back, looking for his cock.

"Please what? What do you want me to do? You want me to spank you some more until you're dripping down your thighs? Or do you want me to fuck you with my thick, hard, cock?" Severus asked, pushing his dick into her clit.

"Yes!" she gasped.

"Yes what?"

"Anything, everything, please just fuck me!"

Severus slammed his cock into her tight pussy causing both of them to groan. He pushed into her roughly, pulling her ass back to meet his thrusts.

He slapped her ass, and pushed into her harder, "Like this? Is this what you want?"

"Yes, yes!" she exclaimed, his cock filling her like no other had.

They moaned, both getting louder as Severus fucked her faster. He could feel her pussy starting to squeeze him harder and groaned, "Yes, Hermione, fuck, you like that? I can feel you getting close, witch. Cum on my cock!"

They both shouted as he continued thrusting into her, slowing down before they both collapsed into each other.

He brushed her hair out of her face, and kissed her slowly, "bloody hell, I've been wanting to do that for a long time."


End file.
